A Ghostly Experience
by doodlebug720
Summary: AU Sakura is the newest guide at a supposedly haunted prison. Which is silly, because she knows there's no such thing as ghosts. Or is there? MultiSaku
1. Chapter 1

**A Ghostly Experience**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**I had this idea while watching a ghost television show about an old haunted prison. So, yeah. Here you go.**

**!**

"Sa-ku-raaa!" A blond girl with a long ponytail grinned, "Hey, new girl!" She wore the tour guide uniform, a tight fitted purple t-shirt with a knee length white skirt. Along with, of course, sensible shoes.

"Wow, Ino, we're a major fashion disaster, aren't we?" Sakura sighed, her own pink hair cascading down her back. Her t-shirt was red, though everyone wore the white skirts. Except the male tour guides, of course. I mean, how awkward of a work day would that be?

"You'll get used to it, darling." Ino giggled.

Sakura hopped up the stairs that led into the entrance of the old prison. She looked around, seeing the old concrete walls.

"Oh, and don't worry, you'll get used to the ghosts too." Ino grinned, attempting to scare Sakura on her first day at the job.

"_Please_, do you actually believe that tourist trap?" Sakura snorted.

"_Of course _they're real!" Ino argued, "They pull my hair!"

"Alright, alright, sure Ino." Sakura sighed. _Ghosts_. How ridiculous. If she didn't need the money, she would've never came to work in this God forsaken old prison.

"It's true!" A girl with brown hair styled in two buns, "It's horrible for every girl who works here."

"That's Tenten," Ino informed Sakura.

Tenten offered a smile, "On my first day, one of them would follow me around yanking my hair. That's why I wear the buns. The pay is good though, so I haven't quit yet." Tenten had a black shirt and the white skirt.

"Hinata is around here somewhere. And Lee, too." Ino scanned the room.

"A-Ah! I-I'm right h-here!" Hinata, a girl with short blue-ish hair muttered shyly. She had a blue shirt with her skirt.

"Well, who is this beautiful blossom?" A boy with a bowl cut, presumably Lee, jumped forward. He had a tight green shirt and white pants.

"Oh, I'm Sakura Haruno. It's nice to meet you all." Sakura gave a sweet smile, blinking her emerald green eyes innocently.

"Haha, she's so kuwaii!" Ino burst out laughing, "Just wait until the ghosts catch a glimpse of her!"

The other girls giggled in their agreement.

Lee frowned, before adding, "You youthful girls are lucky. They _punch_ me."

Sakura rolled her eyes. There were no such things as ghosts. These people were so stupid... Right?

!

"Come on!" Ino, along with the other girls, tugged Sakura down an old hallway full of empty cells. "You have to memorize some of the stories to tell tourists!"

"Oh, like what?" Sakura grinned. Scary stories were her specialty.

"Well, this one-" Ino stopped in front of Cell 15, "Had a guy who killed his entire family, crazy huh? His name was Itachi Uchiha."

"And that one-" Tenten pointed towards Cell 17, "Belonged to his younger brother, who broke into this prison to kill Itachi, Sasuke Uchiha."

"T-the one next t-to him, in Cell 18, was Naruto Uzumaki. H-He k-k-k-killed t-three p-people f-for m-making fun of h-him. Y-you s-s-see, he had a d-demon i-i-inside of him." Hinata stuttered.

"Really interesting." Sakura sighed, "Hinata, how did you end up a tour guide anyway?"

"O-Oh, y-y-you mean b-because of the s-s-stutter? I-I'm not a-a-actually a t-tour g-guide. I-I m-m-manage the c-cash r-r-register." Hinata smiled softly.

"Really? That's better than my horrible job. I hate tourist traps." Sakura grinned, "So anyway, how many 'scary stories' do I have to memorize?"

"Oh, it's in this packet." Ino handed her a folder full of paper.

"Aw, look how much I have to read." Sakura whined.

"Don't worry, you have a few days. Anyway, we're going to pick up some breakfast, want us to get you something while you explore a little?" Tenten offered.

"Sure, that would be great. Milkshake?" Sakura smiled, flipping through the white folder.

"For breakfast?" Ino teased, "That's bad for you. Good choice. Oh, but darling, don't worry. The ghosts aren't quite so mean, a lot of it is tourist garbage."

They all left in a cluster of giggles and chatter.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

!

Sakura flipped through the packet, reading a name aloud, "Hidan, huh? Killed people as sacrifices for his religion. What a weirdo."

A fistful of her hair was yanked sharply, and she screamed in pain.

"Who's there?" Sakura turned to face an empty hallway. Inwardly, she grimaced. If no one was here, then who yanked her hair?

She felt a dark presence pass through her, and shuddered.

She was visibly shaken, muttering, "W-whoever you are, go away!"

There was a soft chuckle as she felt a soft tug to her hair. This time, whatever it was had no intention to harm her. If it even was the same one.

"I mean it! Leave me alone!" Sakura glared. This was no time to look afraid, she had to stand her ground.

There was a soft chuckle, and then her hair was yanked sharply.

"Ow! I-I mean it! I'll yell for help!" Sakura whimpered. Now, she was a little afraid.

There was a different chuckle, and she could hear a faint whisper, "Hidan, leave her alone. I'm sure she didn't mean it."

Then, perfectly acceptable under the circumstances, Sakura screamed, bolting down the hallway. When she reached the lobby, she shivered. Hidan was the name of the man she'd insulted, teasing his religion and calling him a weirdo. Apparently, she had just pissed off a ghost. A_ ghost_, for Pete's sake.

Sakura merely sat there, overwhelmed in her fear. She felt tears well up at the corner of her eyes, and she let them flow freely. A choked sob escaped her throat, as she came upon a conclusion. Sakura quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. She couldn't quit, no matter what. She needed this job so they wouldn't evict her from the apartment. For the sake of her home, where she'd been dreaming to live since she was eight, she could take some harassment. Right?

But still, she hated the idea of dealing with those... things. How bad could ghosts really be? I mean, the Hidan one was only mad at her for insulting his religion. Maybe if she apologized-

Sakura almost slapped herself. How _dare_ she even think about apologizing? If anything, he owed _her_ an apology! It's not like she knew he was there, and he was a_ bad person_! He killed people, dammit! She would not apologize to the likes of _him_!

"Sakura-chan!" A faint, but obvious, voice shouted. "Hello!"

Sakura scooted back, sensing the presence. She didn't respond, she couldn't bring herself to form words.

A sudden tug on her shirt brought her to her senses, and Sakura attempted to swat away the air. "Get away from me! Leave me alone!"

"We won't hurt you, Sakura." A different voice muttered.

"H-How do you know my name? What are you?" Sakura squealed.

"Ah, that's right. The ugly girl can't see us. Ugly, you have a nametag." Another voice chuckled.

Suddenly, there was a large amount of hazy figures standing with her in the prison lobby.

The figure with his hand tugging the sleeve of her shirt was blond, with beautiful blue eyes. He had three whisker like marks on his cheeks, and was wearing a navy blue prisoner jumpsuit. "Hello, Sakura-chan!" He grinned, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" His voice was faraway, as though he were across a courtyard, sort of loud but hard to hear.

Sakura scanned the crowds of faces, seeing all of them in similar jumpsuits.

Then, due to her oh so _lovely_ circumstances, she fainted, hitting the floor with a thump.

!

Sakura felt herself coming to, her vision blurry as she rubbed her head. There were scattered voices, barely audible.

"She's been out for ten minutes."

"I think Dickless killed her."

"Way to go, dobe."

"His dickless-ness must've contaminated her like a disease, and killed her."

"Sai, just shut the hell up."

"Make me, dog breath."

"Just get along, yeah."

"Shut up, faggot! What the fuck do you know about anything?"

"Hey, be quiet! She's waking up!"

Sakura quickly shut her eyes, praying silently that they hadn't seen her eyes flutter open.

"Don't try to fool us with that. We can feel your energy. You're awake."

Hmm. Perhaps God was in a foul mood today.

Sakura fully opened her eyes, looking around at the faces all staring at her with interest.

There were multiple faces, all different, but slightly hazed. As if Sakura was looking at someone through water.

"Who," Sakura gulped, "Or what _are_ you?"

!

Naruto grinned, "Sakura-chan, you're awake!" He jumped forward, attempting to hug her. However, he fell through.

A sudden shiver went up Sakura's spine as she scooted away from Naruto.

"I'm sorry," Naruto whimpered, "We han only make a little bit of contact with the world at a time." For emphasis, he put his hand on top of hers, his fingertips materializing. They softly caressed her hand. Sakura was surprised when it felt just like a human touch.

"Ah," Sakura shied away from the touch, her instincts screaming of a dark aura near the boy. He was, if Sakura correctly recalled, a demon.

"D-demon..." Sakura whispered, then immediately covered her mouth when she saw Naruto's crestfallen face.

"N-no," Naruto whimpered, "I'm not."

Sakura reached forward muttering, "Naruto, I didn't mean it." Her hand passed through his shoulder, and Sakura was worried that he'd run off.

However, Naruto didn't move an inch. He just continued to stare blankly at Sakura. The crowd was silent. After a few seconds, he whimpered, "Don't hate me. Please?"

"I don't hate you Naruto. I promise." Sakura assured.

"Hm. Awkward." An older man, about thirty, stepped forward. He had gray hair sticking up, and some of it covered half of his face. The eye that Sakura could see was black.

"Naruto, I don't think she meant it like that." A boy with long brown hair and pearl white eyes placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Don't get so depressed, Dickless. Why would Ugly's opinion affect you?" A pale boy with short black hair muttered, with a somewhat creepy emotionless face.

"Ugly?" Sakura frowned, glaring at the pale boy.

"Hey, hey, no need to fight." The gray haired man smirked, "Now everyone juts relax. Besides, Sakura, you really couldn't hurt us anyway."

"I-!" Sakura gulped, "Who are you?" She picked up the packet of names, which had been carelessly dropped when Sakura had fainted, and flipped through a few pages until she saw a picture she recognized.

"Kakashi Hatake, convicted of the murder of your best friend, Obito Uchiha." Sakura read aloud. She gasped, staring wide eyed at the man.

"I was falsely convicted. Obito died by an assault, but I lived. Couldn't find the guy, so they assumed I did it. Died here from a guard beating me to death in here." Kakashi sighed, taking a seat on the concrete floor.

Sakura shuddered, flipping through the packet again. "Sai, huh? The one who thinks I'm ugly. Killed three people for destroying a painting of yours. _Someone's _possessive of their art."

Sai allowed a fake smile to take up his face, mumbling, "It was the best painting I'd ever done, of a girl I loved. Her boyfriend and his two friends burned it in front of me. I killed myself here, jumped from the top staircase during lunch hour."

Sakura squeaked, "Ah. I'm, uh, so sorry."

"I don't need your apologies. You've done nothing to me, Ugly." Sai frowned, stepping away.

Sakura looked towards the long haired boy, "Neji Hyuuga. Killed ten people." Sakura looked at the boy, confused. He seemed the gentleman type, how had he killed ten people?

"I was assigned the duty of protecting my youngest cousin, Hanabi-sama. A group of men had a plot to kill her, and I took them out. I died of an epidemic in here." Neji sighed.

Sakura sat in thought for a moment, before it clicked. "Hyuuga... Pale eyes... Are you related to Hinata?"

"Yes, she's Hanabi-sama's grandchild." Neji smiled softly.

"Ah, the others in this pamphlet... Who else has a ghost here?" Sakura asked, holding the pamphet out.

"Flip through, and I'll tell you." Naruto offered.

"Hey, where did the others go?" Sakura muttered, "I know there were others. I heard their voices."

"They're looking for the other workers, making sure they don't see us." Sai sighed.

"That would be problematic for us." Neji muttered, "Camera crews, endless tourists, quite a pain it seems to me."

"In case you don't understand, you're not to tell." Kakashi offered a half smile, "Or we'll haunt the hell out of you."

"Well, that's a comforting thought." Sakura sighed, "I have no choice I suppose. I'll keep you a secret." She flipped a few pages through the little black pamphlet, "Now, about the other ghosts."

!

Tenten led Ino and Hinata towards the other end of the building. "After my last tour yesterday, I dropped my little seaturtle ring. Help me look for it?" She grinned, "Pretty please?"

"The one Lee gave you? Worry not, we'll help?" Ino giggled.

"A-Ah, d-do you know w-where you d-d-dropped it?" Hinata mumbled, staring at her feet.

"You guys aren't gonna love this," Tenten sighed.

"Uh-oh." Ino gulped, "You don't mean..."

"T-this d-d-direction. Y-you didn't l-leave it in..." Hinata took a few steps back.

"That's right," Tenten scowled, "Solitary confinement."

"Oh no." Ino gasped, "I'm afraid of that place with a crowd of people, Tenten. I don't want to go with so few."

Tenten pouted, "But I can't go alone."

Hinata gulped, "S-she's right, Ino. I-if we l-l-let her g-go alone, s-s-something b-bad m-might happen."

**.**

**That's it for the first chapter. You're probably all upset that I haven't been updating. Sorry! I've been doing a lot of extra stuff around school lately. I'm in the play, isn't that awesome? My parents also got a new house and we have to spend most of our time cleaning. Not to mention homework, which has gotten way worse than freshman year. Plus dance practice for a big quincenera party that my friend is having.**

**Right, no more new stuff until everything's updated. Promise. I'm actually working on a few updates right now, including one for Polka Dot Pajamas, Lovely Monsters, Not So Angelic, and Otaku Sakura. You're welcome.**

**So review, or I may just go into a non-updating phase again. Hah.**

**~Ginny-chan! (Feel free to call me by that. Alright?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Ghostly Experience**

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**A/N: Christmas Surprise. Go to my profile after you read this chapter.**

**.**

**Reviews:**

**Sorry. Almost midnight. I'll thank you next chapter. But please keep reviewing.**

**.**

Naruto suddenly tensed, "Uh oh."

Sakura looked up at the boy, hovering above her like a mother hen, "What's wrong?"

Naruto looked down at her, his face pale even for a ghost, "Well, someone's about to go the Solitary Confinement at night. Your friends, the blond one, along with the other two girls. It's not so bad during the day, they're sleeping then, but at night they're awake. Awake and dangerous."

"They who?" Sakura narrowed her eyes, "If Ino's in danger, I have to go help them!" Sakura bolted towards where she knew the Solitary Cells were.

The boys looked at each other. Kakashi frowned, "We have to follow her."

"Yes," Neji agreed, "We have to help her."

"Well," Naruto shot forward, down the hall after her, "Of course we have to help Sakura-chan!"

Sai sighed, "Couldn't we just let Ugly die?" He got glares from the others, so he quickly admitted, "Right. Death is bad. I forgot, sorry." He followed them down the hall, frowning, "Here we go, on our valiant suicide mission. They're psycho enough in a pleasant mood, you know they hate other people."

.

"Ino," Sakura raced down the hall of the Solitary Confinement ward, looking around. She heard screams from the last room on the left, so that's the one she bolted for. "Ino!" She ran into the room, the old tile walls caked with grime.

The girls were there, two men with fistfuls of their hair in their iron grips. One, a blond one, had Hinata. The other, a red head, had Ino and Tenten.

"You two," Sakura pointed at the two males, "Let them go!"

They looked at her, shocked, before growling at her. The blond one stuck his tongue out at her, giving Ino another shake.

"Don't you stick your tongue out at me!" Sakura scowled, stepping up with her chest puffed out in a feeble attempt to make herself seem tougher.

The blond one looked shocked for a moment, looking at his companion before facing Sakura again, "You can see me, yeah?"

"Yes I can see you," Sakura glared, "Now put them down!"

With a strange expression on their faces, the pair dropped the girls. They raced forward, out of the room, screaming. Sakura turned to follow them when a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"I'm Deidara," The blond one grinned, "and that's Sasori. Can you really see us, yeah?"

Sasori proceeded to poke Sakura's forehead, "She's alive. She's alive and she can see us."

"You're weird!" Deidara grinned, attempting to hug her. Of course, he fell through, sending shivers up Sakura's spine. "I like her, yeah!"

"I'm weird?" Sakura frowned, "I'm not the ghost boys picking on tour guides."

Sasori sighed, "You have a point there," He looked at her with a sad expression, "but you don't understand what it's like to be a ghost."

Sakura tilted her head innocently, "What do you mean?"

"It gets so lonely, yeah," Deidara sighed, "We have the other ghosts, I guess. But we miss human interaction. We pick on tour guides for that reason, yeah."

Sasori gave a small, pitiful smile, "If we didn't, we could fade away. I don't want to disappear."

Sakura wiped away a forming tear, "T-That's so sad! Sasori-kun, Deidara-kun, let me look up your names!" She took the name list out of her pocket, skimming through names and pictures until she found them.

"Deidara Iwa," She read aloud, "You would create clay bombs and encase people in them so they could blow up. Sasori Akasuna, you would kill victims and turn them into puppets. Both died of an epidemic." She took a step backwards, "Well, I see why you were in Solitary."

Sasori sighed, "Yeah. If I knew I'd get caught, I never would've done it."

Sakura frowned, "Of course you'd get caught, stupid."

Deidara protested his charge, "I had a reason. They wouldn't ignore me anymore, yeah. My father would never beat me again,"—He seemed hysterical—"No one could ever hurt me again. They're gone in a beautiful flash of art."

Sakura looked him up and down, "I see. You've lost your mind."

At that moment, two things happened. First, the boys burst through the entrance, crowding around Sasori and Deidara. Secondly, after the others were distracted, a hand grabbed her ankle, pulling her to the ground and into the hall.

She let out a piercing scream as she was quickly dragged into another room. She looked around, and all she could see for a moment was ancient bits of sand.

Then, two eyes were glaring at her from across the room.

.

Ino huffed, outside the prison, "We shouldn't have left Sakura!"

Hinata agreed, "W-we have to go b-back!"

Tenten gasped, "Can't we call the police instead?"

Ino sighed, "No! Now let's go!" She grabbed the girls' wrists, pulling them back into the prison, towards the Solitary Confinement ward.

"Ugh," Tenten mumbled, "They don't pay us enough for this."

.

Sakura spoke tentatively, "Hello? Who are you?"

Whoever owned the eyes didn't say anything. They only watched. The eyes were sea foam colored, rimmed with red. The owner hadn't slept before they died.

"I'm Sakura," She spoke up, hoping to get a reaction, "I can see you, you know. I can see ghosts. I don't know why."

He still wouldn't speak, but he stepped forward a bit. It was a young boy, no older than Sakura. He had blood red hair, and pale skin. He had the kanji for love tattooed on his forehead. He looked sadly at Sakura, studying her with his eyes.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked. She was getting a little uncomfortable now.

"You're afraid of me, aren't you?" The boy asked, so quietly Sakura almost couldn't hear him. "Everyone's afraid of me. Go away. Go and be afraid of me somewhere else!"

"I'm not afraid of you," Sakura frowned, "Besides, you're the one that brought me here. Now tell me your name."

"I'm Gaara," Gaara offered quietly, expecting the name to cause a reaction. Sakura didn't move though, so he went on. "I'm the demon of the sand," Gaara admitted.

"The demon of the sand?" Sakura mumbled, confused, "Well, Gaara-kun, why should I be afraid of you."

"Because I want to kill you."

**A/N: BAM! AND THERE'S GAARA!**

**Review!**

**~Ginny-chan**


End file.
